1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspension system for a vehicle.
More particularly, the invention relates to a suspension system which compensates for flexing of the frame of the vehicle and which significantly reduces fatigue in and extends the useful life of the vehicle frame.
When a vehicle accelerates or decelerates, a flexure force is generated which typically causes the frame of the vehicle to bow with respect to the ground. Since the frame of the vehicle is substantially rigid, such repeated bowing flexures of the vehicle cause the metal which comprises the vehicle frame to fatigue. This effect is particularly noticeable in dragsters. Due to the "bowing" fatigue which occurs during flexure, the life of a dragster frame is often a year or less.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most dragsters utilize a substantially rigid frame and have no suspension in the front and rear of the vehicle. Instead of a suspension system, a dragster relies on the flexure or resilient bending of the frame during acceleration of the dragster. Standard spring type suspension systems have been attempted in the rear of a dragster but have been unsuccessful because the wheel base of the dragster is too long. Similarly, the suspension system utilized on Indy race cars (cars which race during the annual Indianapolis 500 race) has been tried on the front of a dragster. Such Indy suspension systems have not been successful because the front of the dragster does not have sufficient weight to keep the front tires of the dragster on the track. In addition, the high rate of speed of a dragster does not give an Indy suspension system sufficient time to react and work.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved suspension system for a vehicle which would compensate for flexure generated during acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle and which could quickly react and function when the vehicle is accelerating at a high rate of speed.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved vehicle suspension system.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vehicle suspension system which permits a vehicle frame to bow or flex while reducing the fatigue experienced by the frame during such flexure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved vehicle suspension system which, while minimizing the fatigue experienced by the vehicle frame, dampens and absorbs flexure forces which act on the frame during acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle.